Hathor's Wrath
by Starshine555
Summary: Nina has to overcome Hathor's Wrath. Can she do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I hope you like this.**

**Alfie: What about the disclaimer!**

**Starshine: Oh right almost forgot, ok you do it Alfie. **

**Alfie: Ok! Starshine555 does not own anything…not even a pair of shoes.**

**Starshine: Shut up Alfie! I'm not poor! I just don't own House of Anubis. Gosh.**

**Nina's POV**

It was a regular day at Anubis House. Fabian was sitting next to me while we were watching The Office. One of my favorite shows in America. We were watching the UK version though which is pretty funny too.

Suddenly I blacked out. I was in a room, and it was like the honeymoon suite at a hotel. There were two people in the room but it was like they didn't know I was there. One was a man the other was a woman. Except the man had a jackal's head.

"She needs to do her job and then be disposed of! We have no use for her after she does her job!" the woman yelled.

"Please! I don't want to take her life!" the man pleaded.

"Is it because you think she's prettier than me?"

"No Hathor! No mortal or immortal's beauty can compare with yours!"

"Then kill her!"

"I can't! It wouldn't be fair of me to kill her! Especially since I chose her."

"How dare you! Fine I won't kill her, but I can distract her so that she won't be able to fulfill the prophecy."

"Don't interfere with fate, Hathor!"

"If it is truly fate then she will be able to overcome it."

And then I woke up. I don't know how long I was out but it must have been a long time because I woke up in my bed. I got on my laptop and looked up Anubis and Hathor. Anubis was the guardian of the scales and Hathor was the goddess of love. (**AN: I looked it up and Anubis never did anything with Hathor in the myths and his actual wife was Anput but for the purpose of this story I'm going to say it was Hathor**)

Apparently when Anubis broke the cup of Ankh into 7 pieces he deemed a girl worthy of "the power." The girl is reincarnated after she dies and is the only one who can put the pieces back together.

Ok, so Hathor was jealous of the girl Anubis chose. That makes sense, but what was this "curse" that she said she was going to put on me.

Then Fabian walked in with a plate of spaghetti in his hand.

"You're up!"

"Yea, how long have I been out?"

"Oh, about 5 hours."

"Five hours!"

"Yea, you suddenly passed out so I brought you up here."

"When I passed out….I had this weird dream."

So I explained my dream to him. He nodded and grunted to acknowledge that he was listening.

"I think I know what she was talking about. I read in a book that Hathor was always extremely jealous of mortal women. She would put a curse on them. Basically, no man could resist the woman. She would get so caught up in the attention that she couldn't focus on anything else. They called it Hathor's Wrath."

So does this mean that everyone's gonna like me now?

"Well no matter what happens nothing is more important than solving this mystery. And my heart belongs to nobody except for you."

Fabian blushed. He's so cute when he blushes. "Do you want to eat downstairs then?"

I nodded and I lead the way downstairs. As soon as I stepped foot into the dining room everyone stared at me. Well all the GUYS stared at me. So far the only bad thing about Hathor's Wrath is that it makes things extremely awkward.

**Fabian's POV**

As soon as Nina walked into the kitchen Jerome, Alfie, and Mick stared at her. They couldn't take their eyes off her. I guess they know how I feel now but this is so NOT cool!

Almost immediately Jerome went over to Nina's usual seat at the head of the table and pulled her chair out for her, receiving jealous glares from Alfie and Mick. You would think that I'd be jealous but honestly I wanted to fall on the floor laughing. These guys were acting ridiculous!

As I looked over to see Nina's reaction she just looked stunned. I could tell that this was really awkward for her so I leaned over and whispered in her ear "Want to just eat in your room?" she just gave me a slight nod. So she walked upstairs and I picked up her and my plate of food. As I walked up the stairs I felt the death stares from the other guys.

**Ok so as I'm writing my story The Volcano I find it hard not to put Jina in there. I love Jina but I really can't stand reading those stories where Nina doesn't like Fabian because they are made for eachother! Like, literally, they're characters were made for eachother. So I wanted to do a story where all of the guys liked Nina. So instead of ruining that story I wrote this one. I hope you like it. Please hit that review button down there and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Starshine: Ok, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Amber: Oooo I will!**

**Starshine: Great. **

**Amber: If you tell me why Alfie is ignoring me!**

**Starshine: After you do the disclaimer you can find out by reading the story!**

**Amber: Ok! Starshine555 does not own House of Anubis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

It's been a week, and I've got to say, all this attention isn't that bad. I haven't opened a single door for myself for a week! At first it was really awkward, but now I love it. And get this, it's not just the boys in Anubis House that are falling head over heels for me, it's EVERY boy!

Luckily Victor isn't attracted to me, thank-you Hathor! I know that I've said it before but I LOVE this! The only person who hasn't been acting differently is Fabian. Maybe Hathor thought she was being nice by letting one boy not fall for me, but I guess he won't leave me because he follows me around too. It's just he hasn't been acting like everyone else.

**Fabian's POV**

It's been a week, and I've got to say, all this attention is annoying. Every time I try to do something nice for Nina like open the door or carry her books some other guy beats me to it. It was really awkward for her at first but now she loves it. She acts like this is gonna be her life forever, but I know that once the chosen hour passes all those boys will stop giving her attention.

Thank Hathor that Victor isn't in love with Nina, that would be REALLY awkward. Nina mentioned once that I haven't really been acting different. I told her that I don't know why, but I do. Hathor's Wrath makes people fall in love with Nina, but I'm already in love with Nina and nothing can change that.

We were eating supper, I sit inbetween Mick and Patricia now because Jerome took my seat at the head of the table by Nina. Amber, Patricia, and Mara were really confused by this in the beginning but once I told them what was going on they started hating Nina. They gave her death glares all the time, and when they're not they're trying to get one of the boys attention. They know that it's hard on me to see Nina like this. With every single boy drooling over her.

I heard a tap on the window and yelled "GO AWAY! NINA IS BUSY AND DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

To which Nina replied "Oh come on Fabian, they do this every day and we never let them in. Why can't we?" She put her best pouty face on. _Be strong Fabian. _I shook my head no.

Of course Mick instantly got up and said "Don't worry Nina, if it makes you happy I'll let them in!"

And Nina said "Thank-you baby."

After all the boys that were waiting outside of the now always locked door swarmed Nina, Victor came down and called me to his office. "What is happening?" he said.

"Hathor's Wrath."

"No! Hathor promised not to interfere anymore!"

"So you know what's going on?"

"Of course I do boy. I'm not stupid! Anubis granted me access to the Chosen One because he deemed me worthy of eternal life! But with Hathor's Wrath I don't know how we can get her focused."

"Well, when is the chosen hour?"

"Tonight."

We need to get Nina focused on the Cup of Ankh tonight! Talk about mission impossible…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm going to stop there but I'm really inspired right now! But I don't want to make a mega-long chapter so they new one should be up by tonight. Thank-you for your support, it means a lot. I love to write, it lets me use my imagination. Thanks to all my fans. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Starshine: Nina! Ninaaa! Does anyone know where Nina is?**

**Fabian: Ummm, hello? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE ALL THOSE BOYS BUG HER!**

**Starshine: Oh…right…well I need someone to do the disclaimer.**

**Fabian: *annoyed and grumpy* I'll do it. Starshine555 does not own House of Anubis. And I'm glad because if she did then THIS would happen!**

**Starshine: Wow.**

**Fabian: Now go away! I need to think of a plan! **

**Starshine: Ok…**

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV<strong>

I had to get Nina focused by tonight. BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW! How could I distract her from all those guys out there. I decided to get on my laptop to cool down. After about an hour on facebook (**AN: I don't know if they have facebook in England but I'm just gonna say they do**) I decided to do some research.

Apparently a lot of scientists have looked into it, and they believed that if Hathor's Wrath was real (and it's CLEARLY real) that it is scientifically possible. It really could only work on teenage boys (that explains the whole Victor thing) by messing with their already messed up hormones. In order to attract all the males to the one female, she would have to be more beautiful than the rest. More specifically, she would have to have a certain scent. Now that I think about it Nina has been smelling really nice lately…

I raced up to the girls rooms and told them I had to talk to them. Of course Nina wasn't paying attention, so we all met in Patricia and Mara's room.

"Hathor's Wrath works with scent." I said excitedly.

They all just gave me a blank stare. So I went on to explain what I just learned.

Finally Patricia said "So? Ok Nina smells super good now, how does that help US?"

"Because, I've smelt it before! Remember a couple years ago Amber had that new perfume? But all the guys kept bugging her so she stopped wearing it?" they all nodded. "That perfume is exactly how Nina's smelt the past week! So if Amber still had that perfume and you guys wear a LOT of it the guys will be attracted to YOU. That way they can't bug Nina and she can assemble the Cup of Ankh!"

They all nodded. Then smiled, and after 2 minutes they were absolutely beaming. So Amber went and got her old perfume and ordered more of it. Amber's dad is super rich so the perfume was special delievered and got here in less than an hour. After we were done I'm ashamed to say that I was attracted to them, but I ignored it remembering that I loved Nina.

So I led them down to the kitchen where Nina, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick were. As soon as they saw Mara, Patricia, and Amber their jaws dropped to the floor. Alfie ran up to Amber, got down on one knee and pronounced his love to her. Mick went up to Mara and brought her to his room. Jerome went up to Patricia and asked her to go on a walk with him. So that left Nina and me.

She looked really hurt, she thought that they really loved her and her best friends had just stole them from her. "Nina?" And then she noticed me and instantly perked up.

"Oh Fabian! I'm glad you're here. They were bugging me anyways." _Yea,_ I thought, _and pigs fly. _

"Nina, the chosen hour is tonight."

"Oh yea…ok. What do I have to do?" she looked depressed, but she had to do this. I brought her up to Victor and he told her what to do.

Finally the chosen hour was here. It was….boring. Nina put the cup together, Victor drank the elixir from the cup, and there was an ominous clap of thunder. Suddenly Nina didn't smell like she did before, she didn't smell bad, but she didn't smell the same.

When we went upstairs it was dark. Of course it was dark, it was one o'clock in the morning. I told Nina good night and went to my room. I can't wait 'til morning.

**Nina's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't feel any different, but something was DEFINETLY different. When I went down to breakfast my seat was empty, but nobody got up to pull it out for me. When I sat down Fabian was sitting on my right but nobody was on my left.

When I walked to school I walked with Fabian, JUST Fabian. Don't get me wrong, I love Fabian with all my heart, but I wasn't used to walking with just one person. So I tried to join Amber and Alfie. Alfie was too busy listening to Amber and Amber picked up her pace so that she was walking in front of me now.

Hathor's Wrath stopped working, I knew it would, but I never thought that I'd lose all my friends. I get why the guys were ignoring me, that was expected. But why were all the girls ignoring me? Not just the girls in Anubis House but every girl in the school. In fact the only person in the whole school that would talk to me was Fabian. And because of that nobody would talk to him except for me.

I fell into a deep depression. Fabian tried to get me out of it, I think that he felt bad for me. But I really just wanted him to stop. I didn't want to ruin his life, he had something to live for. I thought that I had been given a gift but it was a curse.

I had to do something! I had to talk to Hathor! I had to get her to give me Hathor's Wrath again! If I didn't get my friends back soon I wouldn't ruin Fabian's life. If I was too much of a distraction to him for him to live his life than I'll have to get rid of the distraction…

* * *

><p><strong>Nina: Geez, thanks.<strong>

**Starshine: I'm sorry.**

**Fabian: At least you still have me.**

**Nina: Yea, but don't you think that I should have a friend that's a girl! I can't talk about Fabian with Fabian!**

**Fabian: *blushes* you talk about me?**

**Starshine: Ok, let's focus on what's important guys.**

**Fabian: Oh right HIT THAT BUTTON LIKE YOU'VE NEVER HIT IT BEFORE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nina: I need you Hathor!**

**Starshine: Get over it!**

**Nina: Wow, thanks! I'm just trying to get my life back on track.**

**Fabian: Come on Nina we have to get to class!**

**Nina: But I want to do the disclaimer!**

**Fabian: Fine, but make it quick.**

**Nina: Starshine555**

***pause***

**Nina: Does not own.**

***pause***

**Nina: House of**

***pause***

***bell rings***

**Nina: Anubis **

**Fabian: Way to go! Now hurry up!**

***both rush off to class***

**(Sorry this is so late, I don't know if it's or my computer but I couldn't log in)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

I went to sleep that night silently praying for Hathor to visit me in my dreams, I've done this every night for the past two weeks. Tonight was the last night, if she didn't visit me tonight than I would take matters into my own hands. But she did visit me.

Suddenly I was back in the honeymoon suite. There was the beautiful woman who I had seen before. That was Hathor. But Anubis wasn't here._ Good. _

"I know why you have come child. I can't do anything about it."

"Of course you can! You're Hathor! You can give me that power again!" I was screaming through my tears.

"I can't child, I'm sorry. It is not a gift. It is Hathor's _Wrath._You should not have loved it so much." And then she waved her hand and my dream was gone. I was back in my bed at Anubis house and it was seven o'clock AM. _Time to take matters into my own hands. _

**AN: This is such a good stopping point! But I hate short chapters, so read on!**

I went downstairs and found it. The tool that has been haunting me for these past 2 weeks. It's Trudy's sharpest knife. She sharpens it every day. It calls to me, it asks me to use it all the time. Today I'm going to let it. I took the knife, it felt right in my hand. I will not be a nuisance any longer. Fabian can live his life, maybe date Joy.

Joy. That name brought a bitterness to my mouth. Ever since she came back a week ago she's been all over Fabian. But isn't that what I wanted? I wanted him to have a life, and not to worry about a loser like me. Joy can give him happiness that I never can. My life is too filled with sorry and woe for Fabian to ever be happy.

I took the knife again and placed it against my wrist. I applied pressure, the blood came out. It was so beautiful, kind of like a red river **(I know that I stole this from another author and I am really sorry but I really loved it) **No one was up, why would they be? I applied more pressure. More blood came out. It really was beautiful, painful, but beautiful.

"NINA!" I heard someone yell. But I was too focused on the red river. Flowing down my skin, I was wearing a white t-shirt and it got red on it too. _Tie Dye. _Red was such a beautiful color, why can't people see how beautiful blood is instead of the pain?

"Nina! Stop!" I recognized Fabian's voice now. People must have heard him yell because soon I heard the sound of feet on wood and I heard whispers.

"Nina! What are you doing?" that was Mick. How dare he! Act like he cares about me, he left me! He's part of the reason why I'm doing this! I took the knife away from my wrist and turned around and pointed it at him.

"You want to know what I'm doing?" and then I saw Hathor, standing in the corner. I turned towards her, pointing the knife at her. "You! You did this on purpose! You knew that this would happen! You did this so that I'd die and the new Chosen One will be a baby again!" I'm sure that everyone in the room thought that I was crazy. I realized I was the only one that could see her.

Suddenly I broke down and started crying. I lowered the knife so that it was by my side, and I told them in a whisper "You want to know what I'm doing? You all left me, everyone did. The guys are too ashamed, the girls all hate me…only Fabian stayed. Everyone shuns him like they do me, and it isn't fair. Fabian deserves a life. I have no right to get in his way."

Then I pulled out the gun that I always carry with me now and I pointed it at myself. I saw Fabian's look of horror and I…I couldn't. If it really hurt him so much to see me dead than I wouldn't die, at least I wouldn't kill myself. Not now…I dropped the gun and I fell on my knees with my head in my hands crying. I was still red all over, Fabian came over and put his arms around me protectively.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear "Don't you _ever _scare me like that again, ok?" I looked up and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Ok." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina: Way to make me look suicidal<strong>

**Starshine: Sorry, I felt that it needed a little more drama.**

**Nina: so u make me suicidal!**

**Starshine: -_-**

**Amber: Oh just review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nina: So you're back?**

**Starshine: Yepp!**

**Nina: *scowls***

**Starshine: What are you? Emo?**

**Nina: Just write the story.**

**Starshine: I don't own House of Anubis….**

**Nina: Obviously.**

**~Nina's POV~**

It's been about 2 weeks since the incident. Now everyone keeps a watch on me always. Usually, it's Fabian but when he has to use the restroom or something that I can't be with him while he's doing he gets one of the guys to watch me. When I'm doing something that Fabian can't be with me while I'm doing one of the girls watches me.

So basically, I'm a kid. You can't leave me alone or I might kill myself. Nobody told Trudy, Fabian won't let them. He thinks that if she finds out they'll send me away. Maybe they should send me away. I told Fabian that once and he scolded me saying I can't say anything like that to him ever again.

I want to get away, not for good, just for a night. I don't want to sneak off and kill myself but I don't get a moment of privacy and I really want to just have a night to myself. I just have to wait for the right opportunity…

*two nights later*

Knock knock. Who's there? Opurtunity! Tonight was the perfect night! Fabian was going out with his parents to his birthday dinner! I got him a nice watch because he NEVER knows what time it is. But luckily for me Fabian doesn't trust Amber to watch me all night. So he put Patricia in charge. Silly Fabian… Well as soon as Fabian hugged me good bye and walked out the door I went to Patricia. As soon as she saw me walk into her room she said, "Nina, I know you're not gonna kill yourself, so just go hangout in the common room and don't bug me, k?"

Fine with me, all I have to do is wait until everybody goes to sleep. It was Saturday and ever since Victor gained immortality he really doesn't care if I stay up til 4 in the morning playing rock music. So I just stayed in the common room watching The Office until I decided the boys were asleep, I couldn't wait too late or else Fabian would come back and I'd never be able to leave.

So at about 10:30 I turned the TV off and tiptoed to the door. Right when my hand was on the doorknob I heard "Nina." So I turned around and there was Jerome standing behind me.

"What are you doing Nina?"

"I just want to be alone….for one night."

He thought about it. "Ok."

YAY! I thought, but why is he letting me go? Don't ask Nina, just don't ruin it. "Thanks..."

And with that I turned the knob and walked outside, slowly shutting the door behind me. I got my bike out of the bushes, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere so I hid it, and began pedaling as fast as I could. I knew exactly where I wanted to go….

When I got there I let my bike lay on the ground and I ran out to the edge. It was a cliff. I could see the stars….they were beautiful….I could see the lake, it's water was like a deep dark black pit. I loved this place, it was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. It was my favorite spot to go to before Hathor's Wrath had struck me.

I'd come up here with Fabian, this was out special place. But now it seems like every place is "our" place now…no, this is just my place now. Just me. Me and Fabian had called it Our Starry Cliff. I didn't want it called that anymore….there was a word I learned in French the other day…Lieu Solitaire. Solitary Place. That is what this place will be called now…

After a couple hours of laying down and watching the stars I decided that I better get back to Anubis House. So I got on my bike and pedaled back. I got back at around 4 in the morning. Oops, stayed out later then I had wanted. Oh well, maybe Fabian decided to stay with his parents tonight.

I layed my bike in the bushes and hid it very well, then I turned the knob and walked in. There was Fabian, sitting on the couch, he must have dozed off while he was waiting for me. Sweet. I walked over to him and woke him up.

"Nina? NINA! Where were you? I was so worried and…"  
>"Fabian! You don't have to worry about me ok?"<br>"Where were you?"  
>"You should probably go to sleep in your bed…you look exhausted."<p>

So I got him up and walked with him to his room. When we got to the room he stared at me for a while, and just when I thought he was gonna let me go he said "You're sleeping with me tonight." Since when did I become his pet? But he didn't give me much of a choice, he just pulled me in. I slept in his bed and he slept by the door. Why would I come back just to leave again?

So in the morning he got me up and asked me again "Where were you?"  
>I answered "It doesn't matter where I went. The point is that I went somewhere and I came back and I'm perfectly fine! No one hurt me, not even myself! That's all you need to know."<p>

He stared at me for a while and I guess he decided that was all he was getting from me because he just sighed and walked me out to breakfast.

While I was eating breakfast I thought about it, I can't go back to life where I'm just a kid and I never get left alone. I needed to go back to Lieu Solitaire.

After breakfast Fabian wanted to take a shower, but all the girls were out at the mall (Fabian decided that me going to the mall with them was dangerous because I could get lost and they wouldn't notice) so he left me with Jerome. Good, I needed to talk with Jerome.

I asked Jerome if we could go out on a walk, he said sure.

"Jerome….I don't like being supervised every second of my life."  
>"Yea….they treat you like a little 2 year old. Actually I think a 2 year old gets more freedom then you do." He chuckled.<br>Hahaha so funny, not. "Last night…I left because I needed to get away from it. I needed to be alone, I want to do that again."  
>"And you're telling me because…?"<br>"Because you're great at this sort of thing! I want to get out of this somehow! I want to be alone for some part of my life…"  
>"Ok, don't get all teary. I know how I can help, just leave it to me."<br>"Thanks Jerome."  
>"Don't mention it…like seriously, don't tell anyone."<br>"Don't worry, I won't."

We walked back to the House to a frantic Fabian searching for me.

"Fabian chill out, I was just on a walk and I had supervision."  
>"Jerome! You let her OUT!" he yelled.<br>You let her out? YOU LET HER OUT? WHAT AM I? A dog!  
>Luckily for me Jerome voiced my thoughts. "<em>You let her out? <em>What is she? You're dog? No Fabian, she's actually a 16 year old girl who can go outside if she wants to because she can handle herself."  
>"You don't know what's best for her." He said back.<br>"AND YOU DO? Well Fabian, guess what, you DON'T! I know what's best for me!" I screamed.

Then I ran outside, and I kept running, I ran til I found Lieu Solitaire. And I sat there. After about half an hour I got a text. _Bet myself 50 pounds it's Fabian. _But when I read it it was from Jerome. It said 

_Fabian's crying like a baby lol he feels really bad tho and u should come bck soon_

_~The Prankster~_

So I walked back to the house. And when I walked in I was super surprised to find Fabian….

**So long chapter, but I couldn't find a good ending spot. I ended here because I didn't know what to write. Please MESSAGE me ideas because if you review them then other people might get a spoiler lol. And I started this story months ago and now I have no idea where I wanted to go with this story. It really has no plot right now and that makes a boring story, So please MESSAGE me ideas. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go. **

Previously  
><span>_So I walked back to the house. And when I walked in I was super surprised to find Fabian…._

**~Nina's POV~**

….on the floor crying. Fabian was on the floor crying! I rushed over to him and put an arm around him comfortingly.

"You need to stop leaving." He sobbed.  
>"Fine…I'll stop, but I just…I just need some time away from you sometimes."<br>"I understand, but…it's just…I love you so much…I don't want to lose you."  
>"So you don't trust me."<br>"Of course I trust you!"  
>"Then prove it. Let me sleep in Jerome and Alfie's room tonight."<br>He paused for a while. It soon turned into an awkward minute of silence. "Fine." He said.

So he escorted me to my room and while I was changing (with Amber supervising of course) instead of waiting outside my door like he always did he went downstairs to talk with Jerome. I don't know what they were talking about, and I don't really care, I was going to Lieu Solitaire tonight!

I waited for Fabian like a good girl. When he saw me he pulled me in and kissed me. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" he asked. "Yes." I replied. He walked me down to Jerome's room and when we got in front of it he looked hesitant. Contemplating whether or not he should just make me sleep with him tonight. But I guess he decided against it because he knocked on Jerome's door. "Nina's here!"

Jerome opened the door a crack and just stuck his head out. "All right, come in then." So Fabian let me walk in by myself. Jerome hid behind the door so that neither of us could see him.  
>"Bye Nina." He said sadly.<br>"Don't sound so sad! It's only one night." I said.

Then Jerome closed the door and I saw why he was hiding from Fabian. He had no shirt on and was only wearing a pair of boxers. I was alarmed when I found myself staring at his 6 pack. I mean, I know that Fabian had one, but I never expected Jerome to have one! Not even Mick has one! And he's the athletic one here!

He must have noticed me staring because he said "Look, I'm not going to change my ways just for you and this is how I sleep every night so stop staring."

And I said, "Well good thing I won't be sleeping here."  
>Then I heard Alfie from the closet, "What? You changed your mind? Awe I thought we were gonna have fun with Nina!"<br>I looked at Jerome nervously, Alfie can't keep secrets.  
>"Oh, Nina's not staying here. She's just telling Fabian that she is so that she can go off and do something by herself." I gave Jerome and evil glare.<br>"Oh…hey! Why didn't I know about this?" Alfie asked as he was getting out of the closet.  
>"It never came up mate, sorry." Jerome replied.<br>Then Alfie put his thinking face on. _Uh-oh. _"But if Fabian finds out, we're dead mate."  
>"That's true Alfie boy, but Fabian won't find out."<br>"I don't know Jerome….Nina's kind of sloppy." Alfie put in.  
>"Yea guys, it's ok, I'm only standing right here." I said.<br>"Yes Alfie, but we're not." Oh great. I feel ignored.

Pretty soon it was 11 o' clock so I got up to leave. As I was leaving Alfie woke up. "Wait!" he said. "What?" I asked annoyed. "Can I come?" he asked. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! "Um, no." I said politely. "Well shouldn't someone know where you are in case there's an emergency?" he had a good point. Which was very unlike Alfie. I thought about it. "Ok." I said. "But only for tonight!"

He immediately got out of bed and rushed to the door. _At least he wears a shirt and pants._ I thought. So we walked out the door and I closed it slowly behind us. Then I went and dug my bike out of the bushes. "You have a bike?" he asked.  
>"Yea."<br>"Does Fabian know?"  
>"There's a lot of things that Fabian doesn't know, and that he doesn't NEED to know." I added.<br>He looked like he got the message. "But there's only one bike, and there's 2 of us."  
>Hey, Alfie can do math! "Yea, we'll just get the other bike."<br>"Where did you get all these bikes that no one knows about!"  
>"From places, now hold this bike while I get the other one."<br>I walked around to the back of the house and got my other bike. Then I rode it back around.  
>"Ok, just follow me."<p>

We both got on our bikes and started riding, we rode for a while and amazingly Alfie didn't complain. When we finally got there I let my bike drop to the ground and I ran to the edge. I swear Alfie thought I was going to run off but he didn't say a word and when I got to the edge I stopped, sat down, and looked at the water for a while.

Alfie must have dozed off because when I got up and turned around he was snoring. Might as well get some sleep too, so I layed down by the edge and went to sleep. For the first night since I lost Hathor's Wrath I didn't dream at all. When I woke up I saw Alfie sitting up watching me.  
>"Um, having fun?"<br>"Well…it's just…I see why you come here. Fabian is suffocating you and you need time alone. It's beautiful here and I feel bad about coming now, because it's your alone time.  
>"No Alfie, I'm actually glad you came tonight. I didn't….dream tonight."<br>"And that's good?"  
>"Yes…yes that's very good." I smiled, I haven't smiled in a long time.<br>"You haven't smiled in a long time." He said.  
>"Yea, well.." and then we talked. We talked for hours about everything. About how much Alfie loves Amber, how I love Fabian. How he thinks that Jerome likes Mara but no one knows. It was way better then being by myself. It was being with someone who doesn't treat me like a child.<br>"We better get going." I said.  
>"Yea, sorry again about coming." He apologized.<br>"Don't be. I really enjoyed your company. In fact, if you want to you can come again."  
>"Yea, I'd like that." He said<p>

So after that night me and Alfie had a tradition. We would both go out to Lieu Solitaire, and talk about everything together. It was nice. But I should have known, all nice things eventually come to an end.

***dun dun* So what do you think? I think it was pretty good. Let me know by hitting the review button.**


End file.
